


Kissing Girls

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (ha), (specifically kath but she thinks kath is straight), Angst, Canon Era, F/F, Girls Kissing, Javid is like That Couple, Kissing, POV Third Person, Pining, Sarah Likes Kissing Girls, They're really affectionate and gross, a multi-chapter fic??? new for me, also people get drunk, davey is a good brother, idk how to write kissing, its sad now but it will get happy i Swear, sorry - Freeform, whats a title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: Sarah Jacobs was kissing a girl. It was interesting, to say the least.In which Sarah is in love with one wholly unattainable Katherine Plumber, and finds a way to distract herself.





	Kissing Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone say canon era newsbians? With lots of pining and angst?  
> Well I did  
> Enjoy
> 
> Also I'm really sorry if Sarah is OOC, but to be fair she's really only in the movie for like 10-20 minutes and she's usually smile-y and not too angsty, like she is in this. (i love sarah and i wish she had more screen time) The next chapter will be kath's pov and I think I have a better grip of her character

Sarah Jacobs was kissing a girl. It was interesting, to say the least.

She had kissed a lot of people in her life: crushes she had when she was in school, the boy from the factory opposite to where she worked, and, of course, the infamous strike leader, Jack Kelly. None had been girls, none were people with whom she had a real relationship, and none had lips as soft and skilled as those of this girl. 

The schoolyard kisses were exactly that: naive and unplanned. And the ones when she was older were difficult to compare in any manner besides the lack of excitement. The boys were rough, subconsciously rushing and slipping in too much tongue, making the kisses sloppy and unpleasant. But the girl kissing her now? She went slow- every movement of lips was soft and meticulous, leaving her heart pounding and her face flushed.

Sarah didn’t even know the girl’s name. Or, her real name, at least. When she’d asked, the only answer she had received was a mischievous grin, a few seconds of quiet, and a whispered: “ _Venus_.”

Sarah, who knew far too much about astrology, had immediately questioned her. “The planet?”

Another smile. “The goddess.” Sarah had laughed, and the girl had handed her another flute of champagne, which she happily accepted. She seldom had the opportunity experience such classy things, and embraced the opportunity that likely would not come again for some time. Katherine’s nineteenth birthday was quite a celebration, leaving her father’s mansion filled to the brim with hordes of the elite. All the high-class adults, adorned in jewels and silk, were a fantastic contrast to the rough, wild newsboys Kath had insisted on inviting. The younger of them were darting from room to room in amazement, stealing costly cheeses from plates as they were passed around. From the older ones, she heard whispers about “trashing Pulitzer’s shit”. She assumed one of them must have come from Jack, because one second he was quietly talking to Davey, and the next he was running off. And David had taken off after him, yelling something along the lines of: “Jack, _no_!” She did wonder how that had ended. But, regardless, the large group of people meant Kath was far too busy socializing to talk with Sarah. Not that she was bitter about that. It was fine. She had left Sarah a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes and lips too full and red to be untouched by makeup. If Kath couldn’t spare the time to spend with her, Sarah would just have to entertain someone else.

She had spent the night learning all she could about this “Venus”- about her classy family background, about the exploits of her first year at college; everything. All the while, Venus had kept brushing her fingertips over Sarah’s hand, her arm, her knee- and Sarah had leaned into each touch. She knew what situation she was getting into, and maybe it was just the champagne making her tipsy, but she wanted this. She wanted to kiss a girl. _She wanted to kiss Kath_ , but she knew she couldn’t have that. And here was a pretty girl showing her interest, touching her gently, and then, after hours of conversation, gesturing to the door as an unspoken invitation. Then she was pulling Sarah by the wrist into a corner of the expansive garden, and Sarah was giggling, and then she was wrapped in the girl’s arms, and then their lips were pressed together.

Venus moved her mouth slowly against Sarah’s, and each time she pulled back, Sarah would chase the lips with her own. She gasped when she felt teeth lightly bit down on her bottom lip, and she tangled her hand in the other girl’s - _blonde, straight, not dark and thick, not Kath’s_ \- hair. Venus laughed against her mouth, equally mocking and amused, and ran her fingertips across Sarah’s sides, leaving the skin underneath the dress hot where she touched. Her lips moved to kiss Sarah’s jaw, before pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses down the front of her neck. With her head tilted back and to the side to expose more skin, Sarah had to stifle every sharp inhale begging to enter her lungs, out of fear that she would be heard. But that was hard to do, as so much of her attention was elsewhere. Behind her closed eyes, she was busy trying to fool her senses into thinking it was Kath kissing her. She knew it was wrong, but with her mind floating from the alcohol, it was _so easy_. Kath would never kiss her like this- or at all- so shouldn't she be allowed to pretend?

The girl returned her lips to Sarah’s, and the euphoric rush of emotions was enough to mute the sound of someone walking up behind her. Her mind had been so consumed with the mental image of _Katherine_ that she didn't realize the real person was mere feet away until her voice cut through the haze of drunkenness and hormones. “Sar- Oh.” The sound shattered through the euphoric feeling, turning her heart to shattered glass, the fragments plummeting down to stick into her stomach. Her head spun around, and she her hand moved to cover her mouth. Venus’s lipstick wiped off her lips onto her fingers, its sticky texture making the situation feel far too real. The fabric of Venus’s skirt slipped out from between her fingers. The hand that was now free was held out to Kath, a gesture only made the newly nineteen-year-old take a step back. Sarah watched as her fingers danced over her legs like it would over keys of a typewriter, a nervous tick of hers that Sarah easily recognized. She longed to take those well-manicured hands in her own; to explain, to keep her from leaving and telling someone, or even to just hold her hand as some comfort. But all she could do was let the tears build up in her eyes and feel her throat close up, keeping her from even uttering the name of the girl in front of her. “I’m sorry-” Katherine sputtered, eyes darting between the two girls who were still pressed together. Her face was as crimson as the lipstick staining Sarah’s mouth. “I- I just- I need to go-” The girl who Sarah had learned to associate with eloquence looked so lost and confused as she stared at her friend in the arms of another woman. Her eyes were locked with Sarah's, until the moment she turned away, skirt fluttering behind her as she ran, leaving Sarah with tears running down her face. 

“Are you alright?” Venus’s hand brushed over her shoulder. Her voice was as soft as her lips had been, coaxing Sarah out of her panicked state and begging her to turn around. But she could only shake her head and tighten her hands into fists. “No? That’s understandable.” The fingertips moved to stroke along her bare arms, comforting in an almost familial way. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Sarah was tempted to shake her head; she wanted to lie and disagree and hide from the severity of the statement. But, after months of senseless pining, what else could it be? “How did-” Sarah turned, looking Venus in the eye for the first time since they had kissed. “I’m not that obvious, am I?”

Venus shook her head. “No, don’t worry. When you spend enough time around a community, you can pick up on the signs.” 

Sarah slid down the wall, the fabric of her dress sliding against the brick exterior of Kath’s house. She let out a laugh that was mixed with a sob, and buried her head in her hands.“I’m screwed.”

Venus sat down beside her and lightly rubbed her shoulder. For someone so mysteriously seductive, she was very good at comfort. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve been seen kissing girls many times, and I’m not in jail. And besides- you said Katherine is close with that Jack kid?”

Sarah nodded, a bit unsure as to where this was headed. “They used to be together, but she ended things between them.”

“And I’m assuming she did that because he was so obviously in love with your brother?” Sarah nodded, almost smiling. Jack and Davey were a constant in her life. The love between them, despite the laws restricting it, was ever-present and grounding. “And she never turned either of them over to the cops, I see.” Two arms lightly pulled Sarah to Venus, a side hug that she leaned into. She was desperate for human contact at the moment. “You are her friend, and she cares about you. The two of you will be okay.” Venus stood, and offered her hands to the other girl to help her do the same.

“Thank you.” Sarah squeezed the hands in hers, an expression of gratitude beyond the one she had just voiced. “I’m sorry that I didn’t- I mean, I like you but-”

Venus laughed and shook her head. “But you don’t want anything serious with me? I know. And anyway, I don’t do serious.” She winked, and Sarah couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“I should probably head home.” Sarah glanced out towards the road, its winding cobblestone path leading out onto the many streets that separated her from her apartment. She had planned to stay at Kath’s home overnight, but it was obvious that those plans were gone. She sighed, and her breath turned white in the cold of an early fall’s night. The coils of air drifted upwards, curling in the wind, until they disappeared, like the moon hidden by clouds. She turned back to Venus.

“Do you want me to give you a ride home?” She offered, and Sarah nodded, still sniffling. “I was the only one from my family who took the carriage, so we can just get in and go. Is that okay?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

They spent most of the ride in silence, knees knocking against each others. Sarah stared out the window, focusing on the buildings flying by, trying to get the image of Katherine’s shocked, confused face out of her mind. Kath consuming her thoughts was nothing new, but never had it been so negative. She tried to keep Venus’s words in her mind: _Kath won’t hate me. Kath won’t hate me. Kath won’t hate me._ But she was, like her brother, a realist, and she knew Venus was wrong.

Sarah had ruined everything.

The carriage halted outside her apartment building, and she turned to leave before she felt a hand around her wrist. She swiveled her head back, just as she felt a hand uncurl her fingers and slip a note into them. “My address.” Venus clarified. “Write me, sometime. Or visit, if you need another distraction.” She winked again, and Sarah smiled. Venus was a bit of a mystery, but a nice one who could kiss a girl breathless. And as Sarah would likely need many more distractions now that she had destroyed what was between her and Kath…

She nodded, grabbed the paper, and left the carriage.

The fire escape was more rickety at night, or so it seemed to one trying not to make noise as she scaled it. Her parents and the younger of her brothers were surely asleep by then, but she wasn't sure about Davey. He had a habit of getting less sleep than was good for him. She went to push open the window and sighed when it didn't budge. It was her luck exactly to come on one of the few nights the window hadn't been unlocked. (Although, those nights were becoming more common now that her mother began insisting that “if Jack wants to visit Davey, he can come through the front door like the rest of us.”) 

She rapped her knuckles against the glass several times, hoping her brother was as incessantly awake as he tended to be. Lucky for her, he proved to be as predictable as always. The lock clicked into place, and the window creaked open to reveal Davey, dark circles lining his lower eyes. “Sarah? Why are you home?” His voice was a whisper nearly lost in the sounds of the night city. “I thought you were sleeping over at Katherine’s?”

He stepped back, and she climbed into the room. It was dimly lit, and she could just barely make out Jack’s figure lying asleep on Davey’s bed, still fully clothed in his outfit from earlier. Sarah supposed he had passed out on the way back from the party. But, with a glance at her brother, she noticed the bruises forming on the space where his neck met his shoulder, and figured they had more of an eventful night than she had initially assumed. “I don't really want to talk about it, Davey.” She loved talking to her brother- she really did. She told him everything, including her feelings for Kath. But Davey was barely awake, and she knew right now, he much would much rather be sleeping wrapped around the boy he loved than listening to her problems.

“Are you sure?” He stepped towards her, and surely he was close enough to see how puffed and red her eyes were. “Did something happen? You don’t have to tell me, but-”

“I’m okay, Davey. Really.” It was a lie. They both knew it was a lie. “I just- I did something stupid, and Kath probably doesn’t want me around much anymore.”

David’s eyebrows furrowed and he reached out a hand to put on her arm. “I’m sure- she’s one of your best friends. She wouldn’t abandon you.”

Sarah could feel her eyes starting to water, and she once again regretted her intake of alcohol. She had much better control of her emotions when sober. “You don’t understand, Davey. I was kissing someone, and she saw me.”

“That doesn’t-”

“I was kissing a girl, and she saw me.”

“Oh.” His eyes were wide, his voice sounded strangled. He understood the fear of being seen in an intimate situation with someone of the same gender, and he was constantly fearing for the sake of himself and Jack and the other newsies who kissed boys. She hated that he would now have to worry about her, as well. “I- What did she do?”

“She apologized and ran away. I didn’t have time to say a thing.” She meant to sigh, but luck was against her. It came out as more of a sob. “She hates me, Davey. Kath hates me and I can’t do anything to change that.”

“Sarah-” 

Davey didn’t have time to finish his response before a somewhat slurred voice cut through the night air. “What’s this about Kath hatin’ someone?” In the dark, Sarah could just make out the outline of a very disheveled and now awake Jack getting out of bed and rubbing his eyes. “If I ain’t wrong, I think I heard Sarah say that, and I don’t think it’s possible for Kath to hate her.”

Sarah looked away, hiding her eyes. Kath and Jack were nearly as close as siblings themselves, so there was little chance that the next day would pass without Jack finding out. But she didn’t want to be the one to tell him. “It’s nothing, Jack.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving of her statement. “Alright, then. I would argue, but Kath is the one who pries into people’s personal lives, not me.” He finished his walk across the room and slipped an arm around Davey’s waist. His fingers brushed over the boy’s hair. “I’m gonna head back to the Lodging House now.”

“You can stay.” Davey’s assurance was layered with concern. The streets of New York could be dangerous at night, especially for one who lacked sobriety. They all knew Jack could likely take care of himself, but David was nothing if not one who worried.

Jack hummed. “I know, Dave. But I don’t wanna give your folks no trouble when I’m hungover tomorrow mornin’. And anyway, I told the boys to leave the window open for me, since it's too late to get in the door, and someone’s gotta make sure it gets shut. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He pressed his lips to Davey’s cheek, which in return, heated to a light pink.

“Jack, not here-” He glanced over to Sarah, clearly embarrassed by Jack’s show of affection. Sarah understood the apprehension. She would be equally mortified if David ever saw her kissing someone so intimately.

Jack smiled and ran a hand down Davey’s side until he reached the boy’s hand. As he laced their fingers together, the look on his face was so lovestruck it was a miracle that the world didn’t know he was head over heels for Davey. Sarah wanted someone- _Kath_ \- to look at her like that. “It’s just Sarah. She don’t care.” Davey still looked worried. “I’m sorry, Dave. I’ll keep it to just us, next time.” Then, still smiling, he moved his mouth to Davey’s ear and mumbled something that Sarah couldn’t quite make out. But from the way Davey smiled as he pulled away, she was nearly positive it was the words _I love you._

“Goodnight, Jack.” He said, and let Jack’s fingers slip out of his. He watched, enamored, as Jack left through the window and disappeared into the night.

“You’re lucky, Davey.” 

He smiled, but pity overwhelmed the joy. “I know.” He took Sarah by the arm and brought her over to sit on the edge of the now empty bed. The crumpled sheets were coarse beneath her hands as she sat. “I’m fairly awake now.” He said, after a moment. “It's probably a long story, but if you want to tell it... I'm here to listen.”

She stared at him for a moment, taking in the concern in his eyes, and the pink still fading from his cheeks. He was her brother, and he was there for her like she had been for him when he was lost in pining over his best friend. And that had worked out for him, so what if, maybe, this worked out for her?

“Well, I suppose, it started with this girl…”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me comments if you love me, and you want me to finish this trainwreck I've started  
> (also I'm in the middle of writing like 5 newsies fics rn Yikes)  
> (I should be doing chemistry homework but instead I'm writing gay newsies fic. What has my life come to)  
> Anyway I hope you all have a great day!!


End file.
